


Cookies

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, attack of the tiny child, light comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: There are reasons that young children shouldn’t attend long, boring diplomatic exchanges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know, I really wanted to do something a little longer and maybe fluffy-romatic. But this image stuck in my head and wouldn’t go away.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00042g29/)

Jazz did his best not to chuckle as prowl walked into the room. His mate felt his amusement anyway, and gave him a disapproving look.

“If you are well enough to be laughing at me, then your virus is obviously not severe enough to keep you from the meetings the rest of the week.”

The saboteur shook his head. He didn’t feel well enough to be moving, let alone attend a week’s worth of diplomatic conferences and meetings. “S’not that love.” He pointed down at the tactician’s feet. “Did Spike happen to bring Daniel along today?”

“Yes. Carly has specialized training that she couldn’t miss…” Prowl followed his mate’s direction and looked down. He shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh at the sight. “I’ll be in the wash racks if you need me.”

Jazz did his best not to chuckle again as one of the Oreo cookies decorating Prowl’s legs and feet fell onto the floor as Prowl turned away. He burst into peals of laughter after the other mech was out of the room, envisioning the stoic tactician meeting with human dignitaries covered in chocolate cookies.

He’d have to ask Blaster if there were any recordings. Once he felt well enough to leave his berth again.  



End file.
